ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Legacy (Series)
Ultraman Legacy is a series by Cdrzillafanon. It revolves around the Ultra of the same name. Premise The series focuses on the new Ultra Hero, Ultraman Legacy, as he fights to defend the Earth from various evils. Along the way he encounters new friends and new enemies, it's all part of learning to become a hero. Format I feel it nessecary to clarify that this series does not have proper episodes. Plot lines are all to be found in the history sections of the various characters. Characters AKDF Main Team Akira Takeshi: '''The human form of Ultraman Legacy, Akira is a a friendly and caring person, even caring for the Kaiju he has to combat on occasion. He is willing to risk his life for pretty much anyone, and cares a great deal for his comrades. Akira is also a bit of a joker, trying to bring light to many of the dark situations his team gets into. He also has to hide his identity as Ultraman Legacy, something that becomes harder to do as the series progresses. '''Captain Jack Muramatsu: The son of the famous Toshio Muramatsu who was captain of the Science Patrol, the captain is very similar to his father in many ways, he is stern, wise, and usually the no-nonsense type of guy. "Cap" as he's often called, cares greatly for the men and women under his command and is willing to sacrifice himself in order to save them. Fuji Yamane: The granddaughter of Dr. Yamane, who was present during the first and second appearances of the famous Kaiju Godzilla and was the world's leading expert on the Kaiju at the time, Fuji carries over some of her grandfather's knowledge of Godzilla, as well as an interest in the study of Kaiju in general. Unlike some of the other members, Fuji cares for the monsters the team combats and does not enjoy her role in their destruction. However this usually does not get in the way of her duty. Steven Jacobs: A former American military soldier who joined the AKDF some time after moving to Japan, Steven is a serious-minded, tough, soldier, who sees his job as fighting a war, seeing Kaiju and Aliens as the enemy, and that they must be destroyed. This puts him into conflict with some of the other members, however Captain Muramastu often keeps him in line. Sakura Yumiko: The field medic of the AKDF, Sakura is concerned for her teammates and will sometimes take on a motherly role with them, usually scolding her team about nearly getting themselves killed after a battle. This can annoy some of the other AKDF members, but they know she means well. Despite her role as a medic, Sakura is not afraid to step into the battlefield if needed, either to save one of her teammates or to combat a monster when no one else is able to. [[Jet Jaguar (Ultraman Legacy Continuity)|'Jet Jaguar:']] The most unorthodox member of the team, Jet Jaguar was a robot built by the late scientist Goro Ibuki, that was built based on the Ultramen to be a hero that could save the world. Goro later got a job with the AKDF, and continued working on the robot. Unfortunately, Goro died of natural causes, leaving Jet Jaguar to carry on his legacy. The robot had also developed sentience due to Goro's AI experiments, and soon joined the AKDF to fulfill the purpose his "father" had created him for, to become a hero. Jet Jaguar is incapable of speaking, but seems to have no difficulty communicating with the other AKDF members, and will help them out no matter the cost, as he can simply be rebuilt, while his human compatriots cannot. Jet Jaguar later develops the unique ability to grow to the size of an Ultra, and combat monsters directly if need be. Later in the series, Jet Jaguar downloads the AKDF's entire Kaiju database into his brain, allowing him to better combat various enemies. When regaling the information to his teammates, JJ speaks in a semi-monotone robotic voice. This is the only time he speaks in the series. Ishiro Akiyama. The scientist of the group and a later recruit into the team. He is very skilled with technology, creating the anti-virus that destroyed Gibberishmons and preforming repairs on Jet Jaguar, being the one to modify Jet Jaguar to and give the robot his size changing ability. Ishiro is very intelligent, but also somewhat shy and socially-awkward. Other members TBA Ultras: * Ultraman Legacy (Main Ultra) * Ultraman Sect (Secondary Ultra) * Ultraman Flame (Thirdly Ultra) Ultra Brothers * Ultraman (Guest character) * Ultraseven (Guest character) * Ultraman Jack (Guest character) * Ultraman Ace (Guest character) * Zoffy (Guest character) * Ultraman Leo (Guest character) * Ultraman 80 (Guest character) * Astra (Guest character) * Ultraman Mebius (Guest character) * Ultraman Hikari (Guest character) Others * Mother of Ultra (Guest character) * Father of Ultra (Guest character) * Yullian (Guest character) * Ultraman Powered (cameo) * Ultraman Great (cameo) * Ultraman Max (cameo) * Ultraman Xenon (cameo) * Ultraman Boy (cameo) * Ultraman Neos (cameo) * Ultraseven 21 (cameo) Other Heroes * The Baltan Resistance ** Basical (leader) ** Varius unnamed Baltans ** Tiny Baltan * Various humans * Various unnamed Ultras * Redman * Mirrorman * Jumborg Ace * Triple Fighter Villains: Dark Ultras * Ultraman Belial * Ultraman Astro Aliens * The Baltan Empire ** Emperor Baltan ** Baltan Guards ** Mecha Baltan ** Alien Baltan II ** Baltan Scientists ** Dark Baltan ** Baltans ** Baltan spies ** Baltan Jr * Alien Zarab * Alien Mephilas Mephisto ** Alien Baltan lll ** Kemur Man ll ** Alien Zarab ll * Alien Zetton * Alien Bat * Alien Guts * Alien Metron Reiblood (Ultraman Legacy Continuity) * Alien Hipporito * Alien Pedan * Alien Magma * Alien Babalou * Alien Cibernético * Alien Shaplay * The Invaders * Alien Icarus * Anti Go-Ne The Killer Squad * Sound Killer * Black Killer * Freeze Killer * Ace Killer ll * Double Killer * Red Killer ll Other * Yapool * Reiblood * Z Kaiju * Bugbuzun (Episode 1) * C.O.V (Episode 2) * Cowra (Episode 3) * Eleking (Episode 4) * Dorako (Episode 5) * Astromons (Episode 6) * Rigger (Episode 7) * Reija * Baragon * Litra * King of Mons * Bajiras * Scylla * Gan Q * Gibberishmons * Grand King * Silvergon * Gomora * Mecha Gomora * Mukadender * Orochi * Melba * Golza * Zetton * Zeppandon * Zetton II * Zetton III * Zetton Alien Baltan * Hyper Zetton * Godzilla * Mothra * King Ghidorah * Gabora * Baby Gabora * Neronga * Magular * Red King * Chandora * Dodongo * Crystal Organism * Seabozu * Pigmon * Anguirus * Rodan * SpaceGodzilla * Destroyah * Beryudora (Final Episode) * Bemstar * Gamera * Jiger * Guiron * Gyaos * Space Gyaos * Barugon * Gigan * Mechagodzilla * Mecha Gomora * Kiryu * Jet Jaguar (recurring character) * M.O.G.U.E.R.A * Live King * Tyrant * Pandon * King Joe * Narse * Bogal * Muruchi * Antlar * Kamacuras * Kumonga * Battra * Desghidorah * Detton * Telesdon * Darkron * Sphenodon * Iron * Paragon * Red Killer * Woo * Femigon * Dangar * Mognezun * Gamos * Bemular * Builgamo * Imitation Jumborg Ace * Giant Robot Zero * Golgolem * Banpira * more will be added later Choju * U-Killersaurus * Vakishim * Velokron * Doragoris * Satan Beetle * King Crab * Aribunta * Reconstructed Bemstar * Ace Killer/Legacy Killer * Barabas * Fake Yapool Development The series started out when Cdr made an Ultra design and a concept. After a blog post and some helpful comments, he settled on naming the Ultra Ultraman Legacy. Afterwards Cdr made a bunch of other forms for him and decided to create a series around this Ultra. Cdr then realized he could use said series to do EVERYTHING HE EVER WANTED!!!!! And thus, Ultraman Legacy was born. Reception * Gren made a bunch of jokes and his actual opinion on the series is unknown. * Sent said he thought it was interesting. * BRK called it "awezing" which is a combination of awesome and amazing. * Flurr seems to like the series. * Fandom User thought it was funny that I listed Redman as a "hero" * Everyone else has not commented on the series. * 6 people voted on the poll saying they liked the series. * Galaxi said it reminded him of LEGs of stACY. get it? * Mao Wu Kong also enjoys the series, giving positive feedback on some pages or just making jokes. Trivia * This is my first series on this wiki. * If turned into an actual show, this series would probably be over 100 episodes. * The reception and development sections are jokes. Do you like this series? Yes No Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Fan Series